The Curse of the King of Swords
by BinaryEye101
Summary: When Doctor Stephen Strange comes under attack by an unfamiliar entity for an unfamiliar reason, Thor and the Avengers put their lives on the line to severe the connection between the mystic and his assailant. But, when grudges as deep as a soul itself come into play, will Thor and the Avengers prevail, or die, trying to protect someone they barely know?
1. Chapter 1: Attack

**Chapter 1: Attack**

"Thor, are you sure we can trust the guy? If we couldn't trust your brother, even under top levels of surveillance, how can we trust a sorcerer even more powerful?" Tony asked as they flew in the Quinjet towards London. "I am quite sure you will like him, man of iron. He is quite intelligent, much like yourself." Thor replied. The lightning god was taking the Avengers to meet the friend who'd located his father in such little time, eager to create an alliance between the two. With magic as powerful as the realms themselves, Doctor Strange could be a very powerful ally. The lightning god sat to Tony's left, on a drop seat. The tension in the air was making the scientist nervous, Thor often catching the man scratching his neck or head in anxiety. "If Thor can trust him, we should be able to trust him, too." Steve said. Captain America, or Steve casually, had decided to dress in more friendly clothing for the event. A simple T-shirt and jeans, his shield hanging firm on his back. He looked slightly strange, but asking the soldier to leave the weapon behind would be considered a threat. "He was known on Asgard as a mysterious soldier who waged war on magical grounds against threats greater than the universe itself. My father was fond of the man, even if he hadn't met him. I can be considered lucky to have gained his attention as I did." Thor explained. "So, is he a questions first kind of guy, or attack first kind of guy?" Bruce asked, eyes nervously flicking to the window. "He will not know you, so his forcefield may shut you out. I will go in first and ask for your entry to be permitted. Hopefully, he will grant it." Thor replied with a smirk. "And the best plan, if he attacks us, is to…?" Nat asked. As always, Widow was prepared for an attack from someone she doesn't know. "Run. I will intervene to prevent any major injury." Thor replied. Nat nodded, a look of relief washing over her face. "We're here!" Clint called from the driver's seat. He landed the jet on the roof of a large building, setting it in Cloak Mode for protective reasons. "Follow me." Thor said, walking down the exit ramp and along the top of another building. The others followed stiffly behind, crossing two streets and pausing at the entrance of another building. The building was old and framed by a library look, old bricks and wood marking the outside. Walking up to the door, Thor carefully pushed it open and held it for everyone else to enter. The lightning god allowed them to wander around a bit while they waited for the Sorcerer to show himself, exploring the various halls, relics and rooms. Once they determined that the man wasn't going to show himself, Thor led them to a massive hall where he'd met the man before. "Strange? It is a friend!" he called. His voice carried through the building, a high pitched cry replying to him from another room. Everyone darted towards the sound, Thor at the head and Bruce at the rear. They scene they stumbled upon was peculiar. A large stone creature, dressed as a japanese samurai in black armor, stood over a figure lying on the ground, its four arms gripping a massive black sword each. They watched as the creature bent to the one lying on the ground, lifting it by a hand on its throat as it cracked a large, sharp toothed smile. "You fight well, Strange. However, when it comes to similar powers clashing together, the strongest will prevail." the stone creature boasted. When Strange didn't respond, the creature's smile faded down to a frown. "Too weak for words, hm? Perhaps a bite would make you change your mind?" it hissed, tightening its hand on Strange's throat. Tony turned to Thor, whispering in his ear. "Who is that?" he asked. "Kimeliton, the King of Swords. He uses powerful magic to corrupt powerful creatures, turning them against each other. I have seen his work myself, on Asgard. He is not someone to be taken lightly." Thor replied. Kimeliton flung Strange against the wall, his back impacting with a loud bang and knocking several pictures off the wall as he fell to the floor. "You think it's that easy to beat me?" Strange's voice asked, his body slowly lifting itself from the floor into a bent standing position. "You haven't given up much of a fight, dear Sorcerer." Kimeliton replied with a grin. Strange vanished for a split second, appearing behind the stone creature while slamming a foot into his head. Kimeliton stumbled forward, almost falling to his knees as Strange summoned a flaming sword, swinging it down into the man's shoulder. Stone blew everywhere as Kimeliton's shoulder exploded, the man giving a cry of pain in response. Throwing two of his swords, Strange caught each and flung them back, impacting the man's left foot and right knee. Using his third and fourth sword, Kimeliton swung frantically at Strange as he charged, the sorcerer parrying each and adding a roundhouse punch to the side of his face, sending him flying to the floor. Strange gathered his breath as the stone man got back to his feet, gathering pieces of himself back to his body again. "Still have a little fight left in you, hm?" the king purred, swinging two of his arms forward. His swords impacted the wall on either side of Strange's hips, pinning his clothing to the wall, along with his body. Strange squirmed and jerked to try and get free, the king advancing in his distraction. Using his two other swords to pin Strange's chest to the wall, he leaned in close to the sorcerer's body. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no time to fight, some time to die. I'm not going to kill you, Strange, you're too delicate for that. My prize is deeper inside you. He's hiding in your soul, and I desire his attention if I am to regain my home planet again." the king purred in his ear, a large, snake-like tongue slithering from his mouth to hover over Strange's shoulder. Strange jerked hard as the tongue slithered closer to his neck, wriggling its way under his collar and peeling back his clothing to reveal his pale, skinny shoulder. Advancing further, the king caught each of Strange's fists as he threw punches at the man's face, pinning his arms against the wall beside his head. "Release me!" Strange snapped as the king leaned in close to his neck. Thor couldn't catch what he said, but he watched as Kimeliton pulled back his lips and snapped his jaws onto Strange's throat. Strange let out a cry, his voice dying quickly as Kimeliton's power flooded his system. "Strange!" Thor cried, launching his hammer at the stone man and sending him flying backwards into a purple portal that appeared behind him. The portal closed just as Strange hit the floor, landing unconscious against the wooden boards. Strange's forcefield went down as well, allowing everyone to rush forward and surround the sorcerer. Tony held the man's head gingerly in his hands, checking for a pulse and whatnot. "He needs medical attention, now." he reported, Thor hoisting the man onto his hip and heading for the entrance to the building. The second they got into the Quinjet, Clint autoset the ship to head for the mothership in twenty minutes. Thor carried Strange into a small Observation cell, directed by Nick Fury for security reasons, and lie him gently on the small cot supplied to him. "This is a dire issue, but Strange has defense mechanisms that prevent any physical contact while he is unconscious. We must wait for him to awaken to deal with his medical treatment." Thor explained, stopping Tony from entering the cell with a medical kit. They dismissed themselves to go do whatever it is they desired, leaving Thor to carefully watch over the sorcerer in hopes he would recover quickly.


	2. Chapter 2: Background

**Chapter 2: Background**

Six hours later, Strange stirred gently on the cot he'd been placed on. Lifting his head and looking around, he shook it to clear his vision. "He's up!" Tony called, heading to the door of the cell before Nick stopped him. "Stark, let Thor handle this. The Doc knows him better anyway." he ordered, Tony reluctantly handing the medkit to Thor. Bruce pouted. He liked to see what cool things aliens did. Widow scanned a keycard to let the lightning god into the room, the door sliding open with a soft fooshing sound. The second Strange laid eyes on the man, he gulped nervously and jerked. "Do not fret. This encounter will not be like the last." Thor said, reassuring the doctor that no harm should come to him. Strange began to shake, his hands fidgeting nervously in his lap as the god sat beside him. "Allow me to see the bite." Thor requested, turning and opening the medkit beside him. "I can deal with the injury myself. I am in no need of medical attention." Strange replied, his voice shaking even with his stern expression. Thor grinned, holding up a cleansing pad. "I know, but I prefer to do it and make sure you are not in any danger." he replied. Strange scooted a slight bit closer, slipping off his cloak and peeling his clothing from his damaged shoulder. The wound was bleeding and showed signs of excess damage, probably from below the surface skin. Preparing some antiseptic pads, Thor reached over and grabbed the sorcerer by his waist, dragging him closer. Hovering a pad over the wound, he glanced at the doctor. "This will hurt. Do not move." the lightning god instructed, pressing the antiseptic to the still-bleeding mark. Strange jerked, a flash of pain crossing his features as he clenched his teeth and looked away. "How did you come into contact with the king of swords?" Thor asked, believing a conversation would ease the tension between them. "He's been visiting often under the assumption that he can take control of me, and somehow gain access to Dormammu. He attacks out of nowhere and either leaves, or his current body is destroyed. He will not leave me be, and I fear for my life." Strange explained. "You do understand what his bite can do, yes?" Thor asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Yes. I read about it as soon as the first attack occurred. This is the first time he's ever managed to succeed. I've been keeping him at bay for so long….I haven't slept in weeks and I barely eat." Strange admitted. Hearing Strange hiss in pain when he tried to patch the skin together, Thor leaned in for a closer look. Small white slits could be seen where each tooth mark was, Thor picking up a pair of tweezers and dipping inside one. Pulling out a fully formed sharpened tooth, he placed it to the side of the bed while disinfecting the slit. He pulled eight teeth in total from the sorcerer's shoulder, carefully smoothing a protective ointment over them to prevent infection. "I did not know he leaves his teeth behind." Thor admitted, Strange turning to him curiously. "His teeth act like syringes to a poison. They inject the poison deep below the skin and allow it to spread in the host for days until he manages to gain complete control of them." Strange explained, Thor nodding in agreement. The lightning god watched as the sorcerer's skin spasmed with the removal of the teeth, Strange rubbing the sore spot to loosen it and causing a little blood to leak out. "How does that feel?" Thor asked, stowing the rest of the medical equipment. "Better. The nerves are still a little damaged, but they'll heal up easily enough. Thank you." Strange replied, presenting a small smile. "This is not a problem. However, Kimeliton is a problem that must be solved. I would like to protect you from him, if possible. His business with you will end soon, I promise." Thor said, wrapping several layers of bandages around the man's throat to prevent further bleeding. Once he finished tying the bandages, Strange turned to him with frightful eyes. "You are from Asgard. I sensed that when you came into contact with me the first time. You must know of his tricks." Strange said. Thor nodded, taking the man's hand. "Yes, I do know of him. And, as I promised, I will do everything in my power to prevent his control of you." Thor replied, standing up with the medkit in hand. He turned to help Strange stand when he noticed a small band of red magic swirling around his neck. A large shackle popped into existence as a replacement, locking tightly around the skin. Feeling the weight add to his head, Strange reached up to feel the metallic bond. "Oh, dear." he said, hand ghosting over the casing on his throat. "How many loops are there?" he asked, turning to Thor for an answer. The lightning god checked around the thick band, counting four. At his answer, Strange looked more depressed, followed by frightful. "Four days. I have four days before I-I…" the sorcerer stuttered out. "I have given you my word. We will protect you." Thor restated, making his intent clear. The lightning god took Strange's hand, hauling the man to his feet and gesturing towards the door. He walked to it first, holding it open for the sorcerer. The doctor followed Thor out into the hall and into another room where the Avengers were waiting. The doctor seated himself next to Tony, the scientist giving a nod of silent approval. "Hi, I'm Tony." Tony said, offering a hand to the man. "Doctor Stephen Strange." Strange replied, taking his hand and giving it a firm yet light shake. "I like the goatee." Tony complemented with a smile. "Thank you. Your hairstyle suits you." Strange replied. Steve entered the room and stood at the projector, switching it on. "Doctor Strange, nice to meet you. I'm sure you've heard of us already. Would you mind explaining to us who this Kimeliton is?" he requested. Strange nodded, assessing the young man. "Of course." he replied, waving his hand in the air. Slides appeared out of nowhere on the projector, documenting images of Kimeliton and his weaponry. "His real name is Jasper Moenites, but he goes by the King of Swords from his past status on his home planet. He was a master swordsman and blacksmith, until Dormammu used dark magic to erase his planet and the entire half of his galaxy. I assume his mission is to incapacitate me, activate Dormammu's soul within mine, and somehow force the demon to return his planet to his galaxy. If he is to gain complete control of me, he may be able to free the soul of Dormammu and use it to his command." Strange explained. "And how much time do we have?" Steve asked. "Four days." Thor answered. "Not much time." Bruce added. "I have read much about Kimeliton since he first attacked me. When he bites someone, namely a victim, his venom causes a wildly spreading infection that eventually attacks the brain. The venom is composed of an ancient magic combined with medicine from his planet. When the venom attacks the brain, it renders the host a victim of paralyzation and puppetizement. In this way, he controls everything. Man, god, beast...anything can bend to his will. His signature mark is the chain that appears once the host is infected." Strange explained, gesturing to the chain around his neck. As soon as he finished his sentence, two links appeared on each joint of the shackle. "The more links, the less time I have. Two links appear every hour, or one every thirty minutes. I have four days from now to be freed, or I fall to his control." Strange explained. "What do you suggest we do?" Steve asked. "I know a few spells that can track his type of magic. I need you to attempt killing him. If he is killed, all effects from his magic disappear. But, I warn you, he can only be killed by his own swords. I can summon portals to get you there, but I can't move against him." Strange admitted. "Sounds good. Open one up and we'll take him on. We'll get backup to get back here if we miss." Widow said. Strange was led back to the cell, the man raising his hands and muttering a few words. Closing his eyes, he moved his hands in a circular motion, magic forming in the shape of a wide arc around him. Snapping his fingers, magic poured into the arc, taking the form of a portal. The team piled in, making their first attempt. Surprisingly, Strange had to make seven more portals before he found himself collapsing onto the floor with the Avengers' eighth attempt. "Strange!" Thor cried, gently picking up the man as the portal closed behind the rest of his teammates. "I-I can't maintain my magic levels. His venom is trying to cut me off from my power. I-I….need to rest." Strange whispered in Thor's ear before he fell asleep. Walking into the observation cell, Thor lie the man down on the bed. "You've done much, even in your state. Rest and we'll end those that prey upon you." the lightning god promised, flicking off the light and closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan

**Chapter 3: Plan**

The others returned to the base within the evening, each somewhat bruised and angry at their failure. They had managed to take one of the swordmaster's weapons with them, Widow holding onto it for safekeeping on her back. "Strange is resting. Do not disturb him." the lightning god warned as his comrades wandered into the room he'd perched himself in. Banner walked to the observation window, using a small device that rested in his hands to check the sorcerer's health. "The fatigue he's experiencing is putting a major dent in his physical health. Even we keep this up, and the infection gets worse, he might not survive." Bruce warned, his expression full of sorrow. Tony walked up to the glass of the cell, peeking inside curiously. "Um, Thor?" he asked, eyes glued to the glass. "Yes, Man of Iron?" Thor asked back, turning to look at him. Tony lifted a finger and pointed into the cell. "Do you happen to know if Strange floats when he sleeps?" he asked. Thor walked to the glass, confused, and looked inside. Strange floated vertically next to the bed, the chains from his throat hovering peacefully around him as he did so. "I have not seen that before." Thor admitted, opening the door. Tony, Bruce and himself entered the cell almost noiselessly, gazing up at the sorcerer's body as it remained static in the air. Reaching up to touch the man's foot, one of the chains lashed at Tony's hand, drawing blood. "Ow!" the man of iron cried, clutching his bleeding palm in pain. Bruce helped him leave the cell, glancing in Thor's direction as they left. "I don't think its a form of sleepwalking." he advised to the lightning god. Thor trailed his eyes over the extent of the sorcerer's body, pausing when their eyes met. Strange's sclera were entirely crimson, the red completely filling his open eyes. He looked quite awake in the moment. "Strange?" Thor tried, friendily waving his hand at the sorcerer. Strange slowly turned towards him, the chains lashing out at the lightning god's chest plate. The man flew backwards across the room, impacting the far wall. The chains followed, lashing repeatedly at anything they could reach. They cut, tore and clanged against his armor, intent on causing damage while they only appeared to grow longer with each strike. Grabbing onto the nearest one, Thor pulled it towards him and swung it around himself. With the momentum gained, Strange slammed into the wall, the tiles cracking slightly with the impact. As he fell to the floor, the glowing of his eyes ceased and the chains fell limp to the ground as they joined him. Steve came running in, his hands carrying cuffs as he hauled the sorcerer to the bed and locked him down to it. "This is getting more dangerous by the hour." Thor admitted, following Steve out to the meeting room. "This has to stop, and soon. How much time do we have?" he asked aloud. "At the most, three days. At the least, one." Tony replied. The scientists left the room, taking Kimeliton's sword with them to the lab to analyze. The others were left to create a plan of action for taking down the stone swordsman in less than a day. When Strange awoke again, he struggled in his cuffs frantically until he felt Thor's hand on his arm. "Relax. You are safe." Thor said, reassuring the man by adding a smile. It didn't have much of an effect. "What happened?" Strange asked, accepting the lightning god's help in sitting up. "You attacked us, while you were resting." Thor explained. Strange made a face. "Any major damages?" the doctor asked nervously. "No. The Man of Iron suffered a simple cut on his right palm. That was it. How was your rest?" Thor asked, offering the man a cup of tea. "Not very refreshing, as I expected it to be. Kimeliton is haunting my dreams as well, creating devastating nightmares." Strange replied, accepting the tea. Thor led him out of the cell, back to the meeting room. Fury sat at the head of the table, looking clearly pissed. "We've got three days to finish this. Stark, what have you got?" the director asked. "Kimeliton's swords are connected to him using a gravitational pull. Banner and I have deduced that if we disrupt that pull using a crossbeam of magnetized waves, he'll be defenseless. Banner and I have already started construction of pulse points we can place around." Tony replied. "As for the teleportation, he uses some kind of black hole technique that leaves behind a residue of gunpowder." Bruce added. "The Hycron spell." Strange cut in. "You know of it?" Thor asked, impressed. "Yes, quite well actually. I know how to counter it and track someone who uses it, too." Strange replied, summoning a book from his library and flipping it open. His eyes ghosted over the pages for a few seconds before he looked up. "It's not difficult to make. I can have it completed in fifteen minutes. It should last three hours." Strange explained. "And, how do we apply it?" Steve asked. "You can spread it in the borders of an area, on someone, or cast a spell with it. Which do you prefer?" the sorcerer asked back. "The area. That'll do." Tony replied. "Where will we be engaging Kimeliton?" Thor asked. "We're going to try a warehouse a little far outside the city of Detroit. It'll be safer and there shouldn't be people around to interrupt us." Nat replied, displaying the location using a hologram. "I will meet you there." Strange said, summoning two portals. He walked through the first quickly, waving his hand as it closed behind him, leaving the others staring at the spot he just vanished from. "Someone should have gone with him." Widow said, sighing. "He's an adult. More so than the rest of us." Clint chuckled. The team gathered what they required, snatched the Quinjet, and zoomed off to the location in three hours flat.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

**Chapter 4: Fight**

Setting up the equipment they were going to use at the location, the team had completely lost contact with Strange. "It's odd. We should go look for him." Clint said, nodding to Nat. "Good idea. Take Widow and get a good look inside. The rest of us will keep setting up out here and then move inside for the inner set up." Tony agreed. The duo set up turrets on the outside to shoot anything that has an extremely large gravitational pull, just as a precaution. The duo entered the building noiselessly, each drawing their weapon for good measure. A thick line of a dust-like substance lined the door frame, window sills, and entirety of the floor borders. The duo crept through the whole of the two floored complex, checking each ramp, box and possible hiding spot. Widow stumbled over a bunker hatch open on the floor, calling to Hawkeye. Together, they crept down the stairs, Clint covering the back and Nat covering their front. The stairs ended at a twenty food hallway and a mess of rooms branching off from the right and left. Splitting up, each took their own direction as they searched the rooms. While Widow found nothing but dust and grime, Hawkeye stumbled across a part of the dust trail that wasn't complete. He followed it into a room, where he found Strange. The sorcerer was on his knees, pouring a bag of the substance along the crack of the wall carefully. After he finished laying the dust, he placed his hands on his hips, standing up. Smiling, he seemed about to turn around when he swayed on his feet. Tipping over, the man landed on his hands and knees against the floor. He began to cough up a storm, pressing a hand to his mouth to stifle the noise. After the coughing subsided, Strange pulled his hand from his mouth, sitting back on his legs. A spattering of crimson was splashed against the white of the man's palm, the sorcerer wiping it against his pant leg to hide it. "Strange, are you okay?" Hawkeye asked, stepping forward from his position behind the man. "Yes, I'm fine." Strange replied, quickly getting to his feet. "You sure?" Hawkeye asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am." Strange replied, his voice shaking slightly. The archer glanced down at the hand that had covered Strange's mouth, eyes widening at the smeared crimson against his skin. He walked Strange back up to the upper floors, calling Widow. The rest of the team had moved inside, the scientists laying the pulse points in strategic positions along the floor while others took up their positions on the upper floor. Twenty minutes later, Strange broke down into a series of coughing fits, falling from his perch on a wooden box and onto the floor. "What's going on down there?" Tony yelled from the top floor at the sound of the coughing. Clint rushed to the doctor, checking him quickly. "Strange's sick! He won't stop coughing!" he called to Iron Man. To their surprise, the sounds of the turrets shooting outside bled into the building for them to hear, on the side that Strange had fallen towards. "He's here." Strange gasped through his coughing, arms shaking on the ground beside him. The steel of the building broke and bent away as Kimeliton slashed through it with his three remaining swords, a wicked smile on his face. "A party? For me? You are too gracious with your guests!" he laughed crazily as Thor charged him. The stone man's body took the brunt of the impact, Kimeliton attempting to use his power to teleport out of range. He cried out as the powder along the edges of the building burst into yellow flame, blocking off his power and exit. "The Hycron Reverse? I'll kill you for that!" the man shouted, charging forward crazily. Iron Man, War Machine, and Widow open fired on him, sending a barrage of bullets, lasers and missiles raining down on the swordsman. "You think your petty weapons can harm me?" Kimeliton screamed, swinging wildly at Hawkeye. His sword barely missed the archer by an inch, from cutting off his left arm. Trying again, the stone swordsman missed once more, instead kicking the archer off his feet. Glaring up at the trio while they fired upon him, Kimeliton cracked another grin. "Catch!" he called, throwing two of his swords at them. One lodged itself in War Machine's missile launching unit, throwing him backwards and pinning him to the wall. Tony activated the pulse points stationed around the building, their gravitational charge preventing him from calling his swords back to his hands. "What have you done to me? I'll kill you all, you pitiful species!" the swordsman shouted, using his single sword to slice across Widow's face and stomach. Nat hit the floor with a small thud, a small amount of blood oozing between her fingers from the wound on her stomach. "Natasha!" Clint yelled, his attention drawn to the woman so much to allow Kimeliton to slice across his shoulder and leg. Yelping, he fell beside her, using his hands to cover the wound and stop the bleeding. The only people that remained between Kimeliton and Strange were Thor, Captain America and Iron Man. And Kimeliton only had one sword left. 'That still gives him an advantage when it comes to combat.' Thor thought, charging the man with his hammer drawn. He pulled back, intent on damaging the man's side, when Kimeliton drew back his own sword. Using that as a distraction, the swordsman punched Thor roughly in the shoulder, slammed him into the floor and stabbed him in the side, kicking him backwards across the floor. The lightning god slid backwards on the ground, clutching his side and yelling Asgardian curses as he withdrew from range. Tony opened up his missile array on the swordsman, sending in his lasers as backup. Looking up at the eight missiles diving in his direction, Kimeliton grinned, launching himself out of the way at the last second. "Damn! He's good!" Tony called to Steve. A piece of shrapnel took to the air, embedding itself into Kimeliton's ankle, where it promptly decided to snap the entirety of the appendage off. Tony armed his final laser, aiming it directly at the swordsman's head. With a loud crash, the laser fired. Watching in shock as his powerful instrument only bounced off the man's single sword, he took to the air to avoid any damage. "Human technology is no match for magic of my level. I've encountered weapons like yours before, Man of Iron. You will have no effect on me." Kimeliton boasted as Tony stopped firing his laser. "And you expect me to believe you?" Tony asked, diving down with enough force to crack the floor. He drove the swordsman back, if only a few feet, while Steve countered with a shield punch to his face. Kimeliton stumbled backwards, surprised by their combined force. "It's just you and me." Steve said, nodding to Tony. "Yep, let's do this." Tony replied, flying higher into the air. Firing four different blasters at different power levels, Tony knocked the swordsman to the ground in a cloud of dust. While the man rose to his feet, Steve aimed a powerful flipping shield punch to the side of his head. The swordsman's head exploded in a burst of stone and dust, his body falling to the ground limp and lifeless. After waiting a few moments for Kimeliton to get back up again, Steve and Tony rushed to Strange's side. The man had collapsed to the floor in a fit of sickness, coughing erratically and painfully hard. "We got him, Strange. We got him." Steve said, helping the sorcerer sit up so he could breathe. "Did-did you sha-shatter his he-heart?" Strange asked through his ragged breaths. Steve slowly turned to look at Tony, who's head turned to look at Kimeliton's pieces as they rose up and began to reassemble themselves. "You've got to be kidding me." Tony said, raising his blasters as he placed himself between Strange and the swordsman. "Don't you see? There is no way to stop me. My venom will put him under soon enough, and I will have my revenge." Kimeliton laughed, standing up to his full height. "Revenge for what? The natural cycle of life? Creation has to be met with destruction, buddy, that's the balance." Tony replied, trying to stall. Kimeliton's expression twisted into a sickeningly dark one. "The merciless killing of my people was not the cycle. Believe me, human, I know much about life, and more about death. That monster must pay for what he did to me." the swordsman hissed back. "If you know so much about life, then you should know that all life is precious. Killing people like you have just doesn't count as an excuse for your mission." Tony shot back. "I want my home back: my family, my people, my world. That creature took it all away, did worse to many others, then called for forgiveness and peace. He does not deserve to live, after maiming half of the total universe and so much more." Kimeliton hissed, drawing his sword. Strange lifted his head, turning to the swordsman. "He didn't call for peace simply to escape what he's done: he did it to prevent more destruction, of both people and places. He's lived far longer than you, and knows more about death and life than you could have ever known." Strange interjected, his glare a threat like none other. Kimeliton paused, processing his words before grinning sickeningly wide. "I'm glad that a terran like you happens to think of him that way." he replied, launching his sword at Tony. The weapon embedded itself in the Iron Man's chest, frying several systems and leaving his body a disgruntled mess on the floor. Steve rose to his feet, barely dodging as Kimeliton withdrew his sword from Tony's chest, swinging towards his head. The swordsman lifted his foot, kicking Steve to the floor and adding a punch to the side of his head to take him out of the action. As Steve's limp form hit the floor, Kimeliton stepped over Tony, walking calmly to Strange's side. Strange sat on his hands and knees, coughing vigorously, blood seeping through his fingers onto the floor. "I can end all of this for you. Your friends are dying around you. You have no home anymore, and you are dying. I can end this suffering in a mere instant, if you'd let me." the swordsman taunted with a smile, reaching out a stone hand towards the sorcerer's shivering chest. Whipping his hand upwards, Strange smacked Kimeliton's hand away. "Don't touch me!" he snapped, kicking frantically at the man. Kimeliton simply pushed his legs aside, placing his sword beside Strange's head as he bent over the man. Blood leaked out the corner of Strange's mouth as the swordsman lifted two fingers to his forehead, muttering some words. In an instant, Strange went limp on the floor, his body suddenly rising horizontally to meet Kimeliton's waist. 'This is not good.' Thor thought as he struggled with his wound on the floor. "You made my life hell. Now, I'm going to make yours hell before I kill you." Kimeliton hissed, plunging his hands into Strange's chest.


	5. Chapter 5: Release

**Chapter 5: Release**

Strange's body jerked with the force, remaining limp as Kimeliton appeared to dig around for something in the man's chest. Retracting his hands, Kimeliton held a small glass looking shaped heart, pulsing with variants of colors. Half of the heart was correctly facing upwards, while the other was upside down, pulsing with dark colors such as oranges and blacks. A black chain was wrapped tightly around the heart, a small lock on the front to keep it tight. The chain extended back down into Strange's chest, diving deep inside the man as a tether to the beast he held inside. Black threads appeared to have stitched both the differing pieces of the heart together, preventing their separation. "Wow. A beautiful soul, Strange, I must say. Dormammu, you fused with a weak one, to say the least. At the minimum, it'll be painful breaking you out for the time I require your attention." Kimeliton said, stroking the soul before sticking a finger inside the lock. The small device sprung off, dissolving to dust as the chains it held burst apart link by link. "Don't! You have no idea what you are doing!" Thor cried, attempting to get to his feet, in vain. "Really? Then, do you mind if I do this?" the swordsman taunted, taking both sides of the soul in his hands and beginning to rip them apart. The black threads fought valiantly to keep the soul together, self stitching through each side, only to be ripped apart again by Kimeliton. When each side was completely separated from the other, wild flames launched from the upside down part of the soul, into the air. They spread until they formed a body: about a dozen feet tall, masked in fiery armor, with liquid rock for skin and muscles to match. Burning orange eyes adorned the face with jagged rock teeth and a spiked helmet to hide the rest. Two gigantic dragon wings sat atop its back, spikes lining the ridges and a long tail that ended in a spiked boulder adorning the waist. Claws extended downwards as hands while raptor-like legs and feet made up the lower section of the body. The darker part of the soul still rested within Kimeliton's hands, the man smiling as Dormammu roared in agony. "Who has awakened me? Who dares harm the soul of Dormammu?" the burning figure roared. It paused to glance about the room at the many injured people lying about, until its fiery eyes settled on Kimeliton and its half soul lying in his hands. "Greetings, Dormammu." the swordsman replied with a sly smile. "What do you want, fool?" Dormammu snapped, stomping over and kneeling down to Kimeliton's level to look him in the eyes. "I want my home back. Give me my people, my world, my house and my family. Give it all back and I'll let you go." Kimeliton bargained. Dormammu snorted at his offer. "You are nothing more than a fool. Your people were foolish and greedy. You were stupid enough to believe I'd grant power to creatures as incompetent as you. Power that could destroy planets, galaxies. Dormammu is no fool." Dormammu replied. "You gave it to them anyway. And it destroyed them. You killed everyone. I was the only one who survived. Why?" Kimeliton asked. "I did not such thing. Power brings even the closest of people to war on behalf of greed. Granting them power does not mean I told them to kill each other. Granting them power does not mean I was the one who destroyed their planet. I granted them power and they chose to destroy themselves in their quest for more." Dormammu replied. The beast's eyes glanced around the room, pausing when they met Strange's body floating towards the center of the room. Kimeliton lifted his single sword, pressing the tip into the center of the soul he held. "Give them back, or I'll kill you." he hissed. "I have died once before. I am not afraid to die again." Dormammu replied calmly. Following Dormammu's gaze, Kimeliton grinned as he turned back to the giant. "But what about him? You care about him, right? He's your only way to your paradise form, right? What happens if I kill him?" Kimeliton snapped furiously, pressing the tip of the sword deeper into the soul. Dormammu groaned in pain, reaching out towards Strange's body as he held his heart. The sorcerer's form jerked awkwardly, a large amount of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, down his neck and onto the floor beneath him, creating a small puddle. "Don't harm him! Leave him be!" Thor shouted, reaching out towards Kimeliton. "What do you care for a creature such as this? He is not of your origin." the swordsman snapped confusedly. "I made him a promise and I intend to keep it. He may not be of Asgard, or celestial or even human, but he is worth saving." Thor replied. Turning to Dormammu, Thor sat up on his knees painfully. "Dormammu, give this man what he desires. He is suffering, just as you are, just as he is." the lightning god said, gesturing from Kimeliton to Strange. Looking from Kimeliton to Strange, Dormammu raised his hand, summoning a portal. Within the portal sat a planet that much resembles earth in its life and waters, yet with different people. Singling out a home, he zoomed in on the image for Kimeliton to see. The swordsman leaned forward, looking deeply into the portal's contents. "That's my house. That's my family. That's my village, my planet, my people." Kimeliton said, his voice cracking in disbelief. "You can join them. Step through and you are there." Dormammu replied, widening the portal so Kimeliton could step through if he wished. Pausing to glance at Thor and the demon lord, the swordsman looked down at the soul in his hands before grinning broadly. "It looks like I have no need for you now." he said, throwing the soul to the floor and stabbing it. Racing for the portal, the swordsman launched himself through before it closed safely behind him. Dormammu gave a cry of agony, falling heavily to his knees while clutching his chest. Thor quickly got up and ran to the soul, scooping it up and cradling it gingerly in his hands. Once the demon lord regained his breath, he looked to Thor as his body began to gain more flames. "Do you know the true reason I fused myself with that creature?" the demon lord asked, Thor shaking his head. "My body is uncontrollable, both physically and mentally. The soul that that creature possesses is strong enough to contain my fire, my power, without destroying its body. Without a physical form to keep my power in check, your world will crumble to dust and burn like the hell its people speak of." Dormammu admitted, his body bursting into flames. "Is there any way to quell this power?" Thor asked, backing away from the demon lord. "A vessel must be found. One as powerful as the last, as well as compatible. I doubt you'll be able to find one soon enough." Dormammu replied. The lightning god looked down at the soul in his hands, eyes scanning over its cracked and broken surface. The soul itself was torn in two, Dormammu's half burning brightly in flames of orange and gold while the other half….the other half was extremely cracked, black in color, and looked as if it were to shatter at the slightest touch. There was no way he could heal it. Running his thumb over it in sorrow, he watched as Strange's limp body quivered in the air. A lightbulb went off in his head. Charging his hammer, he transferred the lightning to his hands and shocked the soul. Strange's body jerked with the unseen defibrillator, little green strings seeping through the cracks of the soul and beginning to sew them up. Seeing this, Thor hobbled to Strange's body, grabbing hold of the man's shoulder. "Strange, you must hear me. Dormammu's power if free. His fire will burn this world to ash and worse if you do not awaken. You are the only one who can quell his flames." Thor whispered into the man's ear. Waiting a few minutes, Thor frowned when nothing happened. "Strange, you must get up! I cannot bear to lose this world, as you must feel the same! I have friends here, as you do!" Thor cried. Again, no response. Charging his hammer in his anger, Thor struck Strange's chest with it. "Strange! Get up!" he shouted as the lightning pierced the sorcerer's body. Strange's eyes burst open, glowing with a green light similar to his Odin's staff. Thor himself was thrown backwards with the force of a truck, finding himself sitting next to the rest of his friends, who were healed and very much alive. They watched as Strange floated in the air in front of them, looking to them with glowing eyes. "I-I was stabbed." Clint stuttered, confused as he searched his own body for the wound he'd been holding so desperately. "I reversed time on you all. You are all safe and healed. However, I must ask a favor." Strange explained. Thor nodded, holding his hammer tight to his side. "Whatever you ask, we will do." he replied. Strange nodded, turning towards Dormammu as he stomped over the landscape towards the city. "I need you to distract him. If I can get close enough, I will absorb his soul and lock him away." the sorcerer explained. The team nodded, heading off in the direction of the demon lord. Running as fast as he could, Hawkeye aimed three arrows at the beast's back. His weapons embedded themselves into Dormammu's molten skin, causing the demon lord to turn and roar at him. "Oh, what? Did that hurt, ya big baby?" Clint mocked, dodging as the demon lord turned to slam a molten fist into the ground beside him. "What are you, a volcano? I've never seen someone as thick headed as you!" Widow called from Dormammu's other side. The demon lord whipped around and punched the ground next to her, the woman jumping aside into Tony's arms. While the Avengers distracted the beast, Strange floated up to his back, phasing through him. Once inside, Strange opened his eyes to see Dormammu's half soul hanging delicately in chains in front of him. Floating closer to it, Strange bared his own multicolored soul and reached out for Dormammu's. Pulling the demon lord's close to his own, he pressed the two halves together to form a whole soul. Muttering some words, green strings stretched from his half of the soul and stitched themselves into Dormammu's half, turning black once they were secured. He felt the demon lord fall to his knees, clutching his chest. "I'm sorry, Dormammu. But, it must be done." Strange said, muttering a few more words. Black chained appeared around the soul, binding it tightly and securing it with a black lock to finish. The sorcerer floated backwards and out of Dormammu's body, bearing the soul for the beast to see. The open lock began to suck in all the fires of the demon's damage, all the fury, rage, and pain before it clicked closed with a snap. A few minutes later, Strange dropped from the sky, having absorbed all of Dormammu's flames with his own soul. Thor raced to catch him, holding him gingerly in his arms while he recovered himself. Once the sorcerer opened his eyes again, he smiled softly at the lightning god. "Thank you for the assist." he whispered before he passed out.

~END


End file.
